


I Love Her

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Fight Back [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Others I don't remember, These two didn't deserve this fate, Very depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story between Ahsoka and Rex on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FanFicion.net, but have been slowly adding it to other FanFiction websites.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, that belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.

“Captain Rex, you’re needed on the bridge for a mission briefing,” General Skywalker’s voice rung loud and clear through his commlink. Bringing the communication device up to his mouth, Rex replied.

“Right away, general.”

With that, Rex grabbed his bucket and put it in the crook of his arm, and began to make his way to a turbo lift on the _Resolute._ He entered the turbo lift and rode all the way up to the bridge in silence. The turbo lift’s doors opened and he exited, turning to the right and strode down the corridor until he came to the entrance to the bridge. Pausing, he composed himself before purposefully strolling in, seeing a group of familiar figures standing around a Holo-Table, preparing for the upcoming mission. Recognizing them immediately as General Skywalker, Commander Tano, Jesse, Kix, Fives, and Tup, all the troopers were at attention with their helmets in the crook of their arms. Clearing his throat to make his presence known, they all turned to look at him with looks of faint surprise. 

“General Skywalker, Commander Tano, and troopers, nice to see you all again,” he greeted with a nod at everything and even throwing a small grin in Ahsoka’s direction that nobody but Skywalker seemed to notice. 

Skywalker quirked an eyebrow in confusion or something akin to that, but the Captain wasn’t quite sure. They all returned nods of acknowledgement and Ahsoka returned his small grin before turning their attention back to the Holo-Table. General Skywalker then began the briefing. 

“Alright, everybody listen up. We’re going to be heading to Endor to stop a mass production of CIS armored tanks. We’ll be splitting into two different groups to get an advantage over the Separatists. Fives and I will be the first group while Ahsoka and Rex will be the second group. We’ll leave first and then the second group will leave twenty minutes afterwards so that we can have a window in order to destroy this facility. Rex and Ahsoka, you’ll head in from the north while we head in from the south.” 

Taking a pause, Skywalker looked up from the Holo-Images and surveyed us all. “Questions?” 

Everybody looked up at him and shook their heads no.

“Good. Fives, get the troops— “General Skywalker started before he was interrupted by Admiral Yularen.

“Sir, excuse me for the interruption, but we are dropping out of hyperspace.”

“Very well, Admiral. Fives, let’s go get the troops prepared.”

“Yes, sir!” Fives snapped to attention and received a nod from Skywalker before they both turned and headed out of the bridge entrance while Admiral Yularen turned around himself and walked up to the front of the bridge. 

“Kix, Tup, and Jesse, go to the hangar and prep the gunships,” Commander Tano stated. 

With nods of acknowledgement, they put on their respective helmets and walked out of the bridge in a single file line. Rex then turned his head to look at the lithe form to the right of him. She was studying the floating blue pictures above the Holo-Table, obviously musing over something. Just standing there was making him feel a little awkward, so he decided to say something to break the awkward silence between them. 

“Are you prepared for the upcoming battle, Commander?” 

There was silence for a couple of seconds before she looked up at him, startled. “What? Oh, yeah. I’m prepared.” 

He looked at her with a scrutinizing look before giving a nod. He knew that something was wrong with his Commander, but he wouldn’t push until she wanted to tell him.

“Commander, General Skywalker’s group is taking off in a couple of minutes. I would advise that you get your group together,” Admiral Yularen informed. 

“Alright. Come on, Rex, let’s go.” 

“Yes, sir.”

Ahsoka turned and walked to the bridge entrance closely followed behind by her loyal Captain. As they exited, he put on his bucket as they walked side by side. After a couple of minutes, Rex would cast a glance at Ahsoka every now and then only to find her staring at the ground as she walked like it was the most interesting thing in the galaxy. “Rex, can I talk to you, please? In private?” 

He gave a nod and she grabbed him by the elbow and led him to a little supply closet. Rex opened the door and led her inside before looking up and down the corridor, making sure there wasn’t any unwanted suspicion. Closing the door once he was satisfied, he turned around to find her sitting on a supply crate, looking vulnerable and at the ground again. He felt a stab of pain in his heart. Taking off his bucket and clipping it to his belt, Rex went and sat next to her.

“What’s wrong, kid?”

She looked up at him and he saw how the worry shone in her bright crystal-blue eyes. He loved it when those eyes were full of happiness due to the fact that he cherished the feeling.

“Rex, the Force feels very clouded around this battle.”

“Why is that?” 

She merely shrugged before replying, “I don’t know, but I’m concerned.” 

Getting up, Rex extended his hand to her and she took it. He helped her up and brought her close to him, enveloping her in a tight embrace while resting his chin in the valley of her montrals. In return, she wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her cheek on his breastplate and let out a content sigh, relaxing into him. They both stood there, holding each other. Rex had started rubbing her back in a reassuring manner. After a while, Ahsoka broke out of the embrace book looking up at him with a grateful smile. “Thank you.” 

“You are welcome.” 

“We should probably get going before we are missed, “Ahsoka commented with a toothy smile. Rex’s only response was a shallow chuckle. 

“I think that everybody else can wait, don’t you agree? Just as a good luck charm,” Rex asked with an innocent tone accompanied by an innocent smile. 

“I agree, but just for a little bit since I don’t want to get caught and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to, either,” Ahsoka replied while wrapping her arm around his neck and pushing herself against him. In response, Rex put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Leaning down, Rex captured her lips with his own while giving all the passion he had, deepening the kiss. 

After their brief kiss, Ahsoka pulled away from him. “Come on. We need to get everything ready for the mission.” 

A little disappointed, Rex grabbed his helmet off his belt and put it on. He opened the door and looked up and down the corridor once more, making sure it was clear before signaling to Ahsoka to follow him out. After they had exited, Rex shut the door behind them and they walked down the empty hall in silence. They both headed to the turbo lift and entered with Ahsoka pushing the designated button for the main hangar and the turbo lift began to descend. When the turbo lift had finally reached its destination, the duo walked out and made their way over to the gunships. Once at the gunships, Rex was brought the sight of three very familiar troopers standing next to each other, conversing.  
When Kix, Jesse, and Tup set their gazes on him, they immediately snapped to attention. “At ease, troopers.” At the command of their Captain, they all relaxed.

“Are the gunships prepped yet?” Rex inquired.

The trooper to respond would be Kix who confirmed with a confident, “Yes, sir.” 

Giving a nod of approval, they all boarded the gunships and the doors shut after them before taking off to the forest planet below to stop a mass production of Separatist armored tanks. When the ships hit the atmosphere of Endor, they all began to shake violently, making their passengers sway. As they were nearing the ground, Rex could see a full-blown battle raging on due to the General. The doors of the ship opened while they were hovering above the treetops considering it was so thick.

“Alright, men! Get the ropes and get ready to drop into the fray!” Rex shouted above the sounds of the sublight engines and the battle raging below them. He turned around to face his Commander only to find her not there. Rex cracked a wide grin underneath his bucket. _That’s my girl._

He turned back to see that his men were already throwing rope over the edges of the gunships and grabbing their blasters. Doing the same, Rex was soon on the ground and drew both of his DC-17’s and fired away at any unlucky tin head that got in his way. On his right, he could see a bunch of troopers blasting away and being shot down all at the same time. Every time a trooper was shot down, it gave Rex senses of foreboding, sadness, and a need to avenge his fallen brothers. On his left, he could see Ahsoka dancing around while both of her lightsabers trailed beautiful green light behind her, giving her an ominous glow to her figure. 

Tearing his gaze away from her, he concentrated on shooting the enemy. There was blaster fire traded between both sides along with a few explosions here and there, but not enough to destroy the enemy, only enough to wipe out anyone close. There was another explosion off to Rex’s left and he immediately ducked to prevent from getting stabbed by flying debris. He could hear screams of pain from his brothers as they fell dead from the explosion and a scream from somebody else. He looked up from when he was ducking to look at his left, only to find his Commander not there at all.

Then, the comms erupted in a frenzy as men were communicating with each other, trying to get new information. 

_Ahsoka._

His mind screamed at him to go and find her, but he couldn’t since there was a new onslaught of droids headed right for him. He kept blasting at the, but they kept coming. Rex looked over to his left again to still be met with no sign of her, where she should be covering his flank like she always did. 

Fear began to creep its way up his spine as he thought of the possible outcome of what happened to her. Finally finding an opening to make an escape, Rex lifted his arm and spoke into the communication device on his wrist to contact Jesse.

“Jesse, I’m headed to the blast zone; I’m going to need you to cover me.”

“Sir, it’s a fre— “

“That’s an order!” 

“Yes, sir.” 

_What if she is dead and I won’t be able to save her?_ The thought entered his mind, but he shoved it back and jumped to his feet, running through the dense brush, droids and his brothers’ bodies towards the blast site. Jesse and Tup caught sight of him and started laying down cover fire. As he looked around desperately, he soon found her broken body a couple of meters away from him. He ran over to her as angry red blaster bolts flew past him. When he reached her side, he knew deep down in his heart the injuries were too severe to be able to heal properly. Dropping to his knees, Rex picked her up, bridal style and ran for cover behind a fallen tree trunk that was a few meters away from he was currently at.

Breathing heavily, Rex got down on his knees and propped her head in the crook of his arm while the rest of her body was sprawled on the ground beside him. Looking at her body, he saw that she was covered with blood, her clothing was tattered and tearing, there were wounds covering her everywhere, her eyes were closed almost as if she was sleeping. 

It tore his heart to see his lover injured and on the brink of death. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes and he shook her shoulder, trying to wake her. “Ahsoka, please come back to me.” 

At those few words, her eyelids fluttered open to reveal those gorgeous, big, blue eyes that he loved. “Rex,” she croaked. 

“I’m right here, Ahsoka,” he stated, trembling and shifted his position so that he had a better hold of her. She coughed once before letting her eyes close. “Ahsoka, please, please come back to me. I love you.” 

She opened her eyes once again and looked up at him with a warm smile despite that pain that she was going through. Putting a hand against his cheek, she rubbed circles over his rough skin with her thumb. “I love you, too.”

“I’m going to go get Kix so that we can patch you up.” 

With a feeble shake of her head that indicated no, she looked at him, “Rex you know that you won’t be able to help me; neither will Kix.” 

Drawing in a shaky breath, she continued, “I want you to take something for me, to help you remember me.” 

With that, she reached down to her waist for her trusted weapons and pulled them off their clips and put them in Rex’s awaiting hand. Hooking them to his belt, Rex leaned down to place one last kiss on her lips; she looked up at him with a pained expression written on her face.

“My time is up, Rexter, I have to go. I promise that we’ll meet again soon.” With one last pained smile, she closed her eyes and breathed her last. The tears that been threatening to break from his eyes finally broke and rolled down his dirty cheeks and onto the fact of the one he loved since he had first seen her. 

He held her close as he sobbed for the one that had been taken away from him and all the consequences he was going to face after loving her and everything else that was taken away from him over the years. Just then, Kix showed up, followed closely by Tup and Jesse.

“What did you tell her?” Kix asked.

Looking up with bloodshot eyes, Rex spoke the next three words that would change his life forever. “I love her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed it and bye!


End file.
